


My Reality Is You

by Tieria_Dylandy



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, William's Shitty Attitude, useless banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Dylandy/pseuds/Tieria_Dylandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather pointless discussion of astronomy turns into a little bit of cuddling. William thinks Dantalion is being fanciful, but Dantalion is quick to dismiss skepticism for sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reality Is You

“Do you ever just wonder what’s out there?” Dantalion turned his sights from the sky to his companion. William was looking his way as well, but instead of the wide eyed wonder Dantalion held, the blonde aimed in his direction an incredulous sort of expression. There was a silent judgement there, one short lived even in its intensity. The boy turned back towards the sky, though Dantalion continued to watch him. he ignored it, favoring the vast void of blackness and starlight to that infantile visage of enthusiasm on the demons face.

“I don’t really much care,” William offered readily, without fear. He seemed almost proud of his disinterest. It was so very like the elector. Dantalion was compelled to laugh, a chuckle reverberating deep in his chest. William bristled and crossly he brought is arms up to fold in front of him. “I don’t have time for things like that.” Of course he didn’t. A lover of science though he was, William was firmly set in the here and now. He had a future to worry himself over. Space was far away, out of his reach, and therefore out of his mind.

Dantalion, on the other hand, was of liberal mindset. He was intrigued by possibility. He of knowledge of all art and science, he used both to define his world. The Duke gazed skyward once again, a smirk fixed upon his lips. William was being obstinate - he must have been in a mood. It was just as well. However he wished to be, Dantalion would continue to enjoy him. The man shifted his weight from one foot to the other. he moved closer to the shorter blonde who glanced sidelong at him momentarily; a silent warning. It was pointedly ignored.

“I wonder if there are other people out there,” Dantalion said. “Maybe a whole world where demons and humans coexist.” A glare was shot his way, those lovely peridot eyes of Williams narrowed dangerously thin.

“Are you daft?” he snapped. Laughter filled the air, the Duke playing host to the rich tenor sound.The elector scoffed sharply at the mans flippant reaction and turned his back to him in a huff. Dantalion quieted, called to him gently. William said nothing. He would not dignify the demons stupidity with his attention. This discontent was of little consequence. Dantalion approached at William’s back. Large, warm hands rest upon his shoulders. A kiss was pressed to his crown. Automatically a hand shot up, smacking Dantalion about the face. The demon grunted at the sudden impact and released him, more concerned with his sore nose than any latent flirtations.

William turned on him, glaring up at the man in a heated tizzy.

“I told you not to do that!” he screeched.

“Ow…Sorry, sorry…” came a deep, pained mutter, Dantalion rubbing gingery at his abused extremity. The loss of his usual smarmy bravado calmed the upset William felt and he found himself unable to retain his temper. A sigh escaped him, the scowl softened. his gaze fell, then rose, eyes almost kind in their meeting with Dantalion’s own.

An apology of sorts; one silent, yet it spoke volumes. It told of their progress, of a coexistence right here, right then. Though the demons eyes were moist from the mild attack, they looked down at the elector with a certain affection he saved only for William. He smiled, and William smiled in return; gentle, soft, just a little shy. Dantalion’s heart skipped a beat. This boy was so incredibly beautiful. He often wondered if William even knew. he wanted to touch, and so he did. Hands took hands into their careful grip, joining them in a chaste but meaningful way. WIlliam looked away once again, most likely embarrassed. His cheeks flushed a lovely pink, and Dantalion warmed at the sight of it.

“Perhaps this is better.” he spoke tenderly, that loud voice of his hushed so as not to damage this important moment between them. One hand was released and Dantalion reached to to brush a thin lock of hair from the elector’s face. The boy shied away only slightly, enough to express his discomfort. The hand dropped, and returned to holding the smaller, free appendage. William brightened just a little. The Grand Duke had learned boundaries.

“You and I, just like this.” The endearing smile widened. William allowed his gaze to rise. “We can get on pretty well when you choose to accept me.”

“Oh, _do_ shut up!” William complained, though mildly. Dantalion grinned and William found it to be infectious. Perhaps the world the demon had imagined could become a reality. Someday. Not now, but someday. “Be realistic!”

A kiss fell to the blonde’s forehead and begrudgingly, he allowed it. It was par for the course at this point - chastising Dantalion - and his lips were soft. his breath ghosted over his pale flesh as he spoke, warming him thoroughly.

“My reality is you.”


End file.
